The way I love you
by jeje100607
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! 'Aku rela menjadi pendosa,asalkan aku bisa bersama denganmu selamanya'. Jaejoong harus mencari tahu apa yang di rahasiakan oleh semua orang di sekitarnya yang begitu misterius. apakah ada yang di sembunyikan oleh yunho sang ayah tiri? atau changmin? atau bahkan ibunya sendiri? Yunjae love story.
1. Prolog

**The way I love you**

**Genre:** Drama,hurt

**Rating:** Pg 13

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim haneul

**Author:** Kim Hyunri

**Prolog**

_**'Aku rela menjadi pendosa,asalkan aku bisa bersama denganmu selamanya'**_

"Joongie,kenalkan ini ayah barumu.."

Sebuah tangan mengulur di depan wajah Jaejoong kecil. Ia hanya melihat kearah tangan itu,memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan. Dalam hatinya ia membuat pilihan,jika menyambut uluran tangan itu maka ia telah menyambut orang baru dalam kehidupannya,tapi jika tidak maka selamanya akan seperti itu.

Dan saat tangannya menyentuh tangan itu,semua sudah di mulainya. Sebuah takdir seorang Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi pertaruhan dimasa remajanya.

.

.

.

Aku turun dari taksi yang mengantarku dari bandara ke rumah tempat orang tua ku tinggal. Selama ini aku menetap di jepang untuk bersekolah,dan setelah 10 tahun berlalu aku kembali ke sini,ketempat dimana aku di lahirkan.

Aku menarik topi yang aku pakai hingga menutupi separuh mataku lalu melangkah maju sambil menggeret koper besarku.

"_Welcome back_,Kim Jaejoong"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang,Tuan" Para maid berjejer didepan pintu menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Semua membungkuk ketika Jaejoong melewati mereka. Seorang pria berpakaian hitam seperti para maid lainnya menghalangi langkahnya,membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

"Nyonya menyuruh kami menyambut kedatangan anda" Kata pria bernama Jinyoung itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ini sangat berlebihan,kemana Omoni?"

"Beliau sedang berada di Jerman bersama Tuan Jung"

"Oh.."

Belum sempat Jaejoong berkata lebih jauh,suara berisik terdengar dari dalam rumah,ia ingin bertanya tapi Jinyoung terlebih dulu pergi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,maid itu kembali kehadapannya.

"Maaf,Tuan. Ada masalah sedikit"

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu.."

**"BERIKAN AKU OBATNYA,BRENGSEK!"**

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut,termasuk Jaejoong.

"Apa dia..."

.

.

.

"Changmin?!"

"Siapa kau?" Changmin menggosok hidungnya dengan punggung tangan,ia meringkuk diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku Jaejoong"

"Cih,jadi kau anak dari wanita sialan itu!" Changmin menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Wanita sialan? Apa yang dimaksud adalah ibunya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melangkah kearah Changmin.

"Kau tahu,wanita itu telah mengambil semua uang Aboji untukku dan aku tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli obat"

"Obat? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berniat memegang bahu Changmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku,Pelacur!"

Jaejoong terhenyak,sebutan itu menjadi hinaan untuknya. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Changmin,karena dulu ia pergi beberapa bulan setelah ibunya memperkenal ia dan ayahnya yang sekarang. Usia mereka sama,dan changmin adalah anak yang di bawa ayah tirinya.

"Tuan,lebih baik anda keluar dari sini" Jinyoung mencoba menarik Jaejoong pergi dari kamar Changmin. Jaejoong hanya pasrah,ia baru saja pulang dan langsung mendapatkan masalah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"_Es wieder sie,Sir?_ (ada yang anda inginkan lagi,Tuan" Tanya seorang pelayan pada pria yang memakai _tuxedo_ itu.

"_Nein,danke_ (tidak,terima kasih)" Setelah itu si pelayan pergi meninggalkan meja pria itu.

Pria bermarga Jung itu melihat jam _Rolex_ yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lama menunggu?" Suara wanita yang di tunggunya terdengar,ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kau telat 10 detik,_baby_"

"Tidak,tapi kau yang terlalu tepat waktu,Yunho"

.

.

.

Yunho mengisap rokoknya sambil melihat keatas melalui jendela kamar hotelnya. Diatas sana terlihat banyak bintang menghiasi langit Berlin,sungguh indah.

"_Baby_" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang,tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa wanita bergaun tidur berwarna merah ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya,karena aku tidak menemukanmu di sebelahku"

"Haha,aku tidak mengantuk"

Wanita bernama Haneul itu menggerakkan tangannya kebawah tubuh Yunho,memegang sesuatu disana.

"Tadi 'dia' sangat luar biasa"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn" Haneul mengangguk, "Dan aku menginginkannya lagi"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menutup buku yang di bacanya,lalu melihat kearah jam digital diatas nakas tempat tidurnya,sudah pukul 12 siang. Ia sangat lapar hingga memutuskan keluar dari kamar. Para _maid_ sedang bekerja merapihkan meja makan.

"Ng,apa Changmin ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah satu _maid_.

"Tuan Changmin sedang pergi"

"Kemana dia?"

"Entahlah,Beliau memang begitu"

Jaejoong menyuruh maid itu kembali bekerja. Ia memikirkan kenapa Changmin begitu membenci ia dan ibunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selama ia pergi. Changmin tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah.

.

.

.

"Kami akan pulang beberapa hari lagi,_Chagi_" Kata Haneul pada seseorang di telepon.

"Omoni juga merindukanmu,_Bye_" Sambungan pun terputus,Haneul tersenyum.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yunho yang baru selesai mandi.

"Joongie sudah pulang kemarin. Ah~ anak itu pasti sudah besar. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" Haneul terus berkata tanpa melihat raut wajah suaminya.

Yunho terdiam,menerawang semua kegiatan yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini. Kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan melalui orang lain,yaitu mengumpulkan foto-foto anak tirinya. Jung Jaejoong.

TBC or END

Mau tau aja,apa ada yang tertarik ma ff ini? Genrenya sih angst,tapi gak tau deh bakal banget atau engga.

Kayaknya bakal banyak yang bisa nebak jalan cerita ff ini,habis pasaran sih :-D

Mohon reviewnya teman-teman ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**The way I love you**

**Genre:** Drama,Hurt

**Rating:** Pg 13 For now!

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Haneul

**Author:** Kim Hyunri

**Warning: Cerita ini mungkin biasa di awal,tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada adegan kekerasan di dalamnya. Apa itu? Akan di ungkap bersama berjalannya cerita.**

_**Summary:**_

_Jaejoong mempunyai ayah baru,tidak pernah tinggal bersama membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga barunya. Di tambah dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak menyukainya._

**Chapter One,**

_**5 tahun yang lalu..**_

Pria berkacamata itu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang di penuhi dengan barang-barang mewah,di sudut ruangan terdapat lemari besar berisi minuman-minuman beralkohol dengan berbagai merk terkenal.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan,Yon ah?" Tanya pria itu pada wanita berpakaian hitam di depannya. Wanita bernama yon ah itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang ia bawa.

Pria tadi membukanya lalu terperangah melihat isi dari amplop itu. Lembaran-lembaran foto yang menampilkan berbagai pose seseorang. Yon ah mendapatkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi beberapa hari lalu.

"Dia orang yang anda ingin ketahui"

Pria itu membuka kacamatanya, "Benarkah ini dia?"

"Iya,Tuan"

Pria bermata musang yang bernama Yunho itu menatap tak berkedip pada orang yang ada di foto. Orang yang dulu terakhir kali ia lihat masih kecil.

"Dia..dia tumbuh dengan baik" Kata Yunho,masih melihat foto itu satu persatu, "Dan sangat...cantik"

Yunho tersenyum,tidak salah keputusannya dulu. Perkiraannya memang tak salah,dan sekarang ia akan mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Jaejoong~"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sekitar bandara,melihat satu persatu orang yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Ia belum melihat dua orang yang di tunggunya itu padahal pesawat yang mereka naiki sudah mendarat setengah jam yang lalu.

Haneul menelepon Jaejoong di bandara translit menuju ke seoul,memberitahukan anaknya jam berapa pesawatnya akan mendarat.

Tak lama kemudian,dua orang yang Jaejoong tunggu keluar juga. Haneul tersenyum pada anaknya,sedangkan Yunho memasang wajah biasa sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"_Omoni,bogoshippo_" Jaejoong memeluk ibunya dengan erat,ia seperti ingin menangis. Selama ini Haneul memang sering mengunjunginya di Jepang tapi tak pernah lama,karena wanita itu harus mengikuti suaminya berdinas keluar negeri.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum pada Yunho. Ia kemudian memeluk ayahnya.

"_Aboji_" Yunho merasa asing dengan panggilan itu. Changmin memang sering memanggilnya seperti itu tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya dari Jaejoong terasa berbeda.

"Selamat datang,anakku" Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong lalu Jaejoong pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah nanti di rumah kita berpeluk-pelukkan lagi. Ayo kita pulang" Kata Haneul membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah,dan apa yang Yon ah beritahukan selama ini memang benar. Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi pria yang sempurna di usianya yang ke 18.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adikmu?" Tanya Haneul di dalam mobil. Jaejoong yang duduk di samping supir menoleh kebelakang.

"Sudah"

"Apa kalian sudah akrab?" Tanya Haneul lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi _Omoni_ jangan khawatir,perlahan-lahan kami juga akan akrab.." Kata Jaejoong.

"Hampir tidak mungkin" potong Yunho. Kedua orang lainnya menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi sikap Changmin padamu. Aku sebagai ayahnya tahu,orang seperti apa Changmin itu"

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu. Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau mata ayahnya sangat indah. Dia langsung buru-buru membenarkan duduknya.

"Joongie,kau tak perlu kecewa..Changmin hanya butuh waktu"

"Iya,_Omoni_ aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membantu supir membawa barang-barang orang tuanya,sedangkan Yunho berjalan tanpa ada niat membantu.

"Biar saya saja,Tuan"

"Tidak usah,_Ahjussi_" Jaejoong menggeret 2 koper milik ayah dan ibunya dengan cukup kesulitan. Tapi dengan kerja keras akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk" Seru Yunho dari dalam.

**Ceklek**

"_Mian,Aboji_. Aku ingin mengantarkan ini" Kata Jaejoong kemudian setelah membuka pintu. Yunho mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan koper-koper itu. Jaejoong tersenyum setelah selesai,lalu berbalik. Matanya tak berkedip melihat punggung telanjang Yunho di depannya. Mungkin Yunho akan mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada biasa. Jaejoong menggeleng lalu pamit untuk pergi. Sepeninggalan Jaejoong,Yunho menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap,Haneul sering menyebut tubuhnya sebagai tubuh pria sempurna. Dan wajah tegasnya menambah kesempurnaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke dapur untuk membantu para pelayan menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk ia juga orang tuanya. Jaejoong ingin membuat makanan yang lezat,yang pernah ia praktekkan di _Jepang_ dulu.

"Za!" Jaejoong menatap bangga makanan buatannya yang sekarang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Ia melihat kearah pintu kamar orang tuanya yang terlihat dari lantai satu sambil tersenyum,ia melarang salah satu maid yang ingin memanggil orang tuanya.

"Biar aku saja" Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang menuju ke kamar orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu,senyum Jaejoong menghilang. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berciuman sangat dalam seolah-olah ayahnya akan memakan bibir ibunya,meski begitu mata Yunho tetap terbuka dan melihat pada Jaejoong yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar didepannya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Mana Nyonya dan Tuan?" Tanya Jinyoung. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Nanti mereka akan turun"

"Oh,baiklah" Jinyoung pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,berusaha menolak semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Joongie" Jaejoong tersentak,melihat sang ibu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Omoni_" Haneul tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan" Haneul duduk terlebih dulu sedangkan Yunho sudah sibuk meminum tehnya. Mata Yunho terpejam,lalu tepat saat membuka mata,yang ia lihat adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali terhenyak,lalu terburu-buru duduk di kursi makannya. Ia berusaha tidak melihat pada Yunho karena mata pria itu seolah akan menarik nyawanya keluar.

"Dimana Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat sekitar.

"Dia tidak akan pulang" Jawab Yunho sambil mengunyah makanannya. Jaejoong melihat raut biasa saat Yunho mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa selalu begitu?"

"Iya,sayang. Changmin tidak pernah betah berada di rumah" Kata Haneul menjawab.

"Tapi jika ia butuh uang ia akan pulang" Kata Yunho dengan nada dingin.

Jaejoong tak meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Yang ia tahu hal seperti ini menjadi biasa dan tak perlu di khawatirkan,sama seperti yang Yunho ucapkan lewat sorot matanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam,Jaejoong baru sadar waktu karena sibuk membaca buku,ia juga lupa belum meminum susu lalu dalam keadaan mengantuk ia berjalan menuju dapur. Ditengah jalan ia melewati ruangan yang merupakan ruang kerja ayahnya yang lampunya masih menyala. Ia melihat pada sela pintunya,sang ayah sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu dan tampak sedang menelepon.

"Iya,aku belum sempat ke rumahmu...aku baru pulang dari _Jerman_..ya pasti. Hm,baiklah. _Bye_" Yunho menyudahi pembicaraannya. Ia merasa saat ini seseorang tengah mengawasinya dan dari bau yang ia cium,tak salah lagi pasti...

"Jaejoong" Jaejoong terantuk pintu di depannya. Yunho membuka pintu,melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum lucu.

"_Mian_,aku.."

"Masuklah" Yunho membuka pintunya,mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk. Jaejoong sedikit ragu tapi ia tetap masuk juga.

Pria manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya,melihat ruang kerja ayahnya yang tampak elegan.

"Kau suka _Wine_ atau _Scotch_?"

"A-aku tidak minum keduanya" Kata Jaejoong gugup. Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil gelas wine.

"Ah aku lupa. Sekarang peraturan batas minum _wine_ untuk anak di ubah menjadi 21 tahun" Kata Yunho. Lalu berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri.

"Duduklah,aku ingin bicara denganmu," Kata Yunho, "Sebagai seorang ayah dan anak"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho mempunyai aura yang tak dapat di tolak.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong,sedang Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kita memang tak akrab sebelumnya,tapi aku ayahmu" Kata Yunho memulai, "Dan kau anakku"

"Dan aku akan mencarikan Universitas yang bagus untukmu. Kau ingin program study apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku suka melukis"

Yunho cukup terkejut, "Dan aku tidak menyukai itu" Kata Yunho tegas. Kali ini Jaejoong yang terkejut. Suaranya mengecil.

"K-enapa?"

"Jaejoong" Yunho memandang lekat mata Jaejoong, "Itu hanya kegiatan bodoh yang di lakukan orang bodoh"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Sama seperti Changmin yang suka bermain sepak bola" Lanjut Yunho.

"Aku menginkan anak-anakku meneruskan kerajaan bisnis seorang Jung. Bukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup kalian dengan hal-hal bodoh tadi" Jaejoong terdiam,melihat wajah tegas ayahnya.

"Dan kau pasti tahu kalau Changmin tak bisa di andalkan. Jadi..." Yunho menjeda ucapannya, "Aku mengandalkanmu"

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit melemah.

"Aku akan melatihmu menjadi orang yang di takuti di dunia bisnis. Sama sepertiku,Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong tahu,hidupnya akan berubah setelah ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur semalam akibat perbincangan dengan Yunho dan baru tertidur beberapa jam lalu,tapi tadi ibunya menyuruhnya bangun.

"Kantung matamu hitam,sayang" Kata Haneul setelah Jaejoong duduk.

"Semalam aku sulit tidur,_Omoni_" Katanya lemas. Ia melihat kursi tempat ayahnya biasa duduk dan tak mendapatkan siapapun berada disana.

"Kemana _Aboji_?"

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada rapat penting. Dia juga berpesan agar kau siap-siap" Kata Haneul membuat mata Jaejoong terbuka sempurna.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Nanti siang ia akan mendaftarkanmu ke salah satu Universitas "

'Jadi yang semalam itu bukan main-main?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia terdiam,apakah ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang ayahnya mau?

.

.

.

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya keatas ketika rasa seolah melayang di rasakannya. Ia baru saja menelan obat berwarna merah jambu dari temannya.

"Jadi..bagaimana dengan saudara tirimu itu,Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Di ruangan yang bercahaya temaram itu,hanya mereka berdua yang masih sadar,sedangkan kelima lainnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Maksudmu anak pelacur itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau selalu memanggilnya begitu,padahal kalian baru bertemu"

"Hei dengar!" Changmin menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau melihatnya,kau pasti membencinya. Sama sepertiku"

"Aku heran padamu,kau selalu bilang ingin punya saudara lelaki,tapi sekarang?"

"Akh,aku tak perlu siapapun! Aku hanya perlu uang dan Obat surga itu" Kata Changmin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela mobil,memperhatikan satu persatu bangunan yang ia lewati. Saat ini ia dalam perjalanan menuju ke butik yang ayahnya suruh di telepon tadi. Yunho menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput Jaejoong,sedang lelaki itu menunggu di butik.

Jaejoong tidak bertanya banyak pada ayahnya tadi,karena Yunho hanya bicara seperlunya. Jaejoong mendesah,kenapa ayah tirinya itu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kita sampai,Tuan"

Lamunan Jaejoong terputus karena suara sang supir. Ia mengangguk lalu merapihkan penampilannya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat datang" Seru seorang penjaga butik. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu matanya melihat sekitar.

"Aku.."

"Jaejoong" Jaejoong menoleh ketika suara ayahnya memanggil.

"Ikut aku" Kata Yunho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho kemanapun ayahnya itu pergi,pindah ke satu deretan pakaian ke deretan yang lainya. Yunho hanya memilih baju-baju yang ada di depannya. Tanpa meminta pendapat pada sang anak yang berada di belakang.

"_Aboji_.." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan ragu. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya,tanpa membalikkan badan ia menoleh.

"Kau mencari baju model apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mengakrabkan diri dengan ayahnya. Yunho tidak menjawab dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Kalau ia hanya di diamkan seperti ini kenapa ia di suruh datang?

"Besok,kita pergi ke _Gala dinner_" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong tercengung. Apa? Gala dinner.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tidak suka di bantah" Kata Yunho dengan nada biasa namun kuat. Jaejoong tahu ia tidak bisa menolak. Setelah itu ia hanya diam,mengikuti Yunho tanpa mengeluh.

"Coba semua pakaian ini" Kata Yunho memberikan beberapa helai pakaian yang sudah ia pilih. Jaejoong dengan terpaksa membawa semua itu kedalam kamar ganti.

.

.

.

Huft,kenapa aku harus menuruti semua perkataannya? _Aboji_ punya sesuatu di mata dan suaranya yang membuat aku tak bisa menolaknya. Oh Tuhan,pribadi seperti apa _Aboji_ itu?

Aku terkejut ketika pintu kamar ganti terbuka,menampilkan sosok _Aboji_.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau pasti belum mencobanya"

"_Aboji_.." Kataku sedikit tercekat. _Aboji _mengambil pakaian-pakaian itu dari tanganku.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terpaku ketika jari-jari panjang Yunho menelusuri kancing kemejanya,membuka satu persatu. Hatinya sudah berteriak dari tadi,tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbeda membuat Jaejoong terpana. Ada kelembutan di dalamnya membuat hati Jaejoong terasa hangat.

"Sudah lama _Aboji_ ingin bertemu denganmu" Kata Yunho sambil menurunkan kemeja yang Jaejoong pakai,lalu menggantikannya dengan kemeja yang tadi ia pilih.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik,Jaejoong" Kata Yunho, "Tapi tinggimu tidak melebihiku" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Yunho selesai mengancingkan kembali kemeja miliknya.

"Tapi kau tetap bukan anak kandungku" Kata-kata Yunho terdengar dingin. Sorot matanya pun berubah.

"Pakaian ini bagus. Kau menyukai semuanya kan? Maka semuanya bisa menjadi milikmu" Kata Yunho lagi,lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar ganti meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan,Jaejoong melamunkan perkataan ayahnya tadi. Semua yang ayahnya katakan tadi memang benar,ia hanya seorang anak tiri.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika terdengar bunyi ponsel yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel ayahnya. Yunho mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Aku bilang jangan menghubungiku terlebih dulu,aku akan kerumahmu nanti. _Bye_"

Jaejoong bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari Yunho,mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus bisa mengartikan tatapan apa yang terdapat di sorot mata ayahnya.

"Setelah antarkan Jaejoong,kita pergi ke tempat biasa,_Ahjussi_" Kata Yunho tegas. _Lee Ahjussi_ hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya walau ia sangat ingin tahu. Kemana ayahnya akan pergi dan bertemu siapa.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu sebuah Apartemen dengan kunci otomatis yang ia miliki.

**BRAK**

"Yunho!" Seseorang memekik dari dalam. Yunho membuka Jasnya lalu melempar ke sofa terdekat.

"_Miss you_" Seseorang itu memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Yunho menyeringai.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Daniel! Karena itu kau harus aku hukum"

Yunho menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Daniel,mendorongnya hingga jatuh keatas sofa. Ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ini.

**TBC**

Aku tau ff ini membosankan,tapi emang ceritanya lambat di awal. Nanti pas dapat 3 chap bakal lumayan cepet alurnya.

Apa aku menyampaikan karakter Yunho dengan baik di sini? Kalian bisa menebak sendiri,pria macam apa Jung Yunho disini.

Oh iya,sebelum ada yang bertanya,perbedaan umur Yunjae di sini 18 tahun,pedo kah? Hehe

dulu waktu Yunho nikah ma emaknya jj umurnya baru 23,jadi bisa di tebak berapa umur Yunho sekarang ^_^

Bingung? Ayo tanya di review,chap selanjutnya InsyaAllah aku jawab.

**Review ne ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**The way I love you**

**Genre:** Drama,Hurt

**Rating:** PG 13 for now

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho - 42 tahun

Kim Jaejoong - 18 tahun

Kim Haneul - 41 tahun

**Warning : ini ff pedo dan jika ada yang tidak suka dengan umur para chara harap tidak melanjutkan untuk membaca. Gomawo ^_^**

**Chapter Two**

Jaejoong memandang sekitarnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal kecuali Abojinya. Di acara besar seperti gala dinner ini mungkin hanya dirinya yang meminum jus jeruk. Minuman itu tak masuk dalam daftar menu, tapi Yunho menyuruh pelayan mengkhususkan minuman itu untuk sang anak.

Jaejoong melihat ayahnya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria asing, berambut pirang dan berwajah Eropa. Lalu ia melihat sang ayah dan pria itu menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Mr. Sean, kenalkan ini anakku" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah. Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat Yunho bicara dalam bahasa korea.

Mr. Sean tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya lalu membalas uluran itu dengan sopan.

"Dia anak yang manis, Mr. Jung" Kata Sean sambil melihat Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tentu saja" Kata Yunho, "Dia puteraku"

"Eum, Jae. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya minum saja. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ah, kau ingin steak? Ambillah di sana" Kata Yunho tegas. Jaejoong tahu Yunho menyuruhnya untuk makan. Tanpa berkata lagi ia pergi ke stand makanan meski ia tidak ingin makan apapun. Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong tidak membantahnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya? Aku rasa penawaranku cukup tinggi" Kata Mr. Sean. Yunho tersenyum.

"Sudah aku katakan, tak bisa melibatkan anakku dalam bisnis kita" Katanya tegas. Sean menghentikan senyum tipisnya dan memasang raut wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Padahal aku cukup menyukai anakmu itu" Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong. Jari tangannya mengerat meski ia tetap tersenyum.

"Saya..permisi" Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang belum memilih apapun, memegang lengan anaknya cukup erat lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita pulang" Katanya tegas.

Jaejoong hanya menurut ketika ayahnya itu menarik tangannya.

**Bruk**

Jaejoong tidak tahu penyebab ayahnya bertindak agak kasar, sekarang pun wajah Yunho tampak tak bersahabat.

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Jaejoong agak takut.

"Tidak" Kata Yunho singkat. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit akibat di tarik ayahnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae, ada apa dengan _Aboji_?" Tanya Haneul yang heran karena Yunho melewatinya begitu saja. Jaejoong menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Haneul khawatir.

"Apa kau membuat kesalahan di pesta tadi?"

"Tidak, _Omoni_. Tiba-tiba _Aboji_ mengajakku pulang" Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu alasan Yunho bersikap seperti itu.

Ketika Jaejoong dan Haneul berbicara, seseorang masuk agak mendobrak pintu.

"Wah..wah, para sampah sedang berkumpul, apa ada pesta?" Changmin datang dengan penampilan yang berantakan, ia tampak mabuk.

"Changmin ah" Haneul menghampiri putranya itu, berniat membantunya berjalan.

"Jangan sentuh, bitch!" Seru Changmin tajam, Haneul menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Changmin.

"Aku tidak sudi di sentuh oleh sampah seperti kalian"

"**CHANGMIN!**" Ketiga orang itu menoleh pada Yunho yang baru saja membentak. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing bagian atas yang terbuka.

**Plak!**

Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan menampar anaknya itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau yang sampah! Jangan pernah berkata itu jika kau lebih buruk dari mereka" Kata Yunho marah. Sorot matanya yang tajam bertambah tajam.

Changmin menyeringai, "Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang berlindung di balik topeng" Kata Changmin sinis. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

"_Yeobo~_" Haneul hampir menangis, mengusap dada suaminya agar amarahnya mereda.

"Lain kali jangan pedulikan anak itu" Kata Yunho lalu pergi kembali kekamarnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam, mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapan Changmin tadi.

Ia merasakan ada banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam keluarga ini, rahasia yang bisa mengungkap semuanya. Dan Jaejoong harus mencari tahu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho masih berada di ruang kerjanya meski ini sudah pukul 12 malam, ia sedang memeriksa sebuah file yang di kirim seseorang padanya. Saat sedang asik, ekor matanya melihat sosok Jaejoong yang melintasi ruang kerjanya. Dengan segera ia keluar untuk melihat anaknya.

Yunho tak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun kecuali di dapur, ia melihat putranya mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam gelas.

"Jae.." Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho memanggilnya, tadi ia masih memejamkan mata.

"_A-aboji_"

"Sedang apa?" Yunho melihat segelas susu putih didepan Jaejoong.

"Kau suka susu?" Tanya Yunho lagi, menyandarkan sikutnya pada counter dapur. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku selalu minum susu sebelum tidur, padahal tadi aku sudah ketiduran dan terbangun hanya untuk membuatnya hehe" Jaejoong menertawakan dirinya. Ia baru berhenti karena Yunho diam dan hanya melihat padanya. Jaejoong cukup malu di lihat seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho heran. Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum gugup.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah anak tirinya dengan lekat, mencoba menghapal tiap jengkal wajah sempurna itu. Sekilas Jaejoong mirip dengan Haneul tapi ada bagian dari wajah ayahnya di sana.

Yunho seketika ingat pembicaraan dengan Sean malam tadi, mereka saling kenal cukup lama dan tentunya Sean tahu pribadi macam apa Yunho itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Haneul?" Tanya Sean pada Yunho. Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong, menoleh.

"Baik"

"Apa pria yang disana adalah anaknya?" Tanya Sean lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum, mencoba menjaga wibawa.

"Cantik" Kata Sean sambil menyeringai, "Apa dia seperti ibunya yang seorang...bitch?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu Yunho menoleh lalu menatap tajam kearah teman bisnisnya itu.

"Kau.."

"Kenapa? Santailah, aku hanya bertanya" Sean merangkul pundak Yunho yang langsung di tepis oleh pria tampan itu.

"Aku ingin bicara fakta tentang..."

"_Sorry_, Mr. Sean. Ini bukan masalahmu" Yunho memotong ucapan Sean dengan formal.

"Kenalkan aku padanya" Sean berjalan kearah Jaejoong, di ikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"_Aboji_" Panggilan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Kau..melamun" Yunho menggeleng lalu tersenyum, Jaejoong agak tersentak saat tangan Yunho mengusap rambut belakangnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah" Kata Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menebak bagaimana sifat Yunho yang sebenarnya, kadang ayahnya itu dingin dan cuek, kadang juga hangat seperti tadi. Dengan perlahan, diusap rambutnya yang tadi di usap Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya, melihat Haneul yang sudah terlelap di ranjang. Ia berjalan kearah lemari, membuka kancing kemejanya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Saat sedang memakai baju, ponselnya di atas nakas berbunyi.

Yunho menatap tajam kearah Id pemanggil pada layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Tuan"

Yunho melirik kearah Haneul yang masih tertidur dengan posisi sebelumnya, ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa meneleponku?" Tanya Yunho langsung.

"Kau harus ke jepang, besok pagi" Kata orang di telepon agak cepat. Yunho tahu ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, _baby_?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah tangga, kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara sambil berjalan kearahnya yang duduk di kursi makan. Yunho sudah rapih dengan jas kerjanya.

"Entahlah, Jinhwang meneleponku semalam. Mungkin cabang disana membutuhkanku" Kata Yunho sambil duduk di ikuti oleh sang istri. Jaejoong yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam mendengarkan.

Mereka pun sarapan dalam diam, sebelum Changmin datang dengan berisik.

**Bruk**

Changmin mengambil sepotong roti tawar lalu mengoleskan selai cokelat kesukaannya. Yunho, Haneul dan Jaejoong hanya diam melihat Changmin yang tak menyentuh nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong.

"Changmin ah, kenapa tak makan nasi gorengmu?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. Changmin tak mempedulikan Jaejoong atau siapapun yang ada di ruang makan yang sama dengannya. Hal itu bukan hal aneh bagi Yunho dan Haneul, tapi jelas berbeda bagi Jaejoong.

"Changmin ah"

**BRAK**

Changmin berdiri tiba-tiba lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan roti yang masih tergigit di mulutnya.

Jaejoong hampir bersuara jika Yunho tidak memulainya, "Biarkan saja anak itu. Teruskan makanmu" Kata Yunho santai. Mata Jaejoong terus melihat kearah Changmin berjalan. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan saudara tirinya itu, tapi seperti ada dinding besar yang berdiri membatasi mereka.

"_Aboji_ mau kemana?" Jaejoong melihat kearah koper yang tadi di bawa Yunho.

"_Aboji_ akan mengunjungi cabang di jepang" Jawab Haneul mewakili Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong berubah ceria mendengar kata Jepang. Ia merindukan teman-temannya disana.

"Aku kesana untuk bekerja" Kata Yunho yang tahu maksud Jaejoong. Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah masam. Haneul tersenyum, baru beberapa hari meninggalkan Jepang, anaknya itu sudah merindukan tempat ia di besarkan.

Yunho diam-diam melihat pada Jaejoong yang menunduk, bisa gawat kalau Jaejoong ikut, batinnya.

.

.

.

Changmin melihat kearah luar melalui jendela kamarnya, tepat di depan kolam renang, Jaejoong duduk sambil menenggelamkan sebagian kakinya di air. Changmin dulu sangat senang ketika Yunho memperkenalkan seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya, tapi ketika mengetahui fakta tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat ia kehilangan rasa simpatinya. Ia merasa di bohongi, ia kecewa. Sangat.

Dengan kasar ia menutup gorden jendelanya, kembali pada kegelapan yang sangat ia sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin, panggil dia _Appa_" Kata Yoonhe pada Changmin yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Changmin kecil hanya menunduk, tak mengerti kenapa orang yang bukan ayahnya harus ia panggil ayah. Tapi Changmin tak bisa menolak saat itu. Dengan takut-takut ia melihat pada sosok yang akan terus ia lihat selama masa pertumbuhannya. Orang itu berwajah tampan, tersenyum di depannya dengan arti yang tidak ia mengerti untuk anak seumurannya.

Ketika tangan itu terulur, kehidupannya juga berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang serba putih itu, Changmin berdiri di ujung jalan, melihat kearah dua orang yang salah satunya terhimpit ke tembok oleh lainnya. Kedua orang itu saling berkata, tapi dari tempatnya berdiri, tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali bunyi hantaman yang terdengar setelahnya.

**"Akh!"**

Changmin terbangun dari mimpi dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, entah itu sudah mimpi yang sama untuk keberapa kalinya. Yang ia tahu, kenangan itu terus terulang dalam malam-malamnya.

"_Fuck!_ Kau harus membayar hidupku yang sudah terganggu olehmu" Kata Changmin marah, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tiba di sebuah rumah yang terpisah dari rumah lainnya. Ia di sambut oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam. Kedua orang itu menunduk hormat kearahnya.

"Ikut kami, Tuan" Kata salah satunya. Yunho hanya diam mengikuti kedua pengawal itu.

Di ujung lorong, tepatnya di depan sebuah kamar, berdiri seorang pria yang sangat Yunho kenal.

"Bagaimana, Minho? Apa masih gawat?" Minho menggeleng, lalu membuka pintu kamar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kami sudah menyuntikkan obat bius dosis tinggi yang anda sarankan, mungkin ia akan bangun dalam beberapa minggu" Kata Minho menjelaskan, mereka berdua berjalan kearah ranjang tempat seseorang terbaring.

Keadaan orang itu tak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya, masih menyedihkan..atau lebih menyedihkan?

"Mana suster yang kau tugaskan menjaganya?"

"Dia terkena tendangan dari pria ini"

Yunho berdecih, "Terluka karena tendangan orang yang tak berdaya? Lemah sekali" Kata Yunho sinis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tuan? Dia sudah terlanjur mengetahui tentang semua ini. Tak bisa kita menggantinya"

"Aku tahu..walau sangat terpaksa"

Yunho terus melihat kearah pria di atas ranjang. Ketika menemukannya 3 tahun yang lalu, Yunho tahu hal ini yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bisa saja menghilangkannya, tapi ia tidak akan mendapatkan kepuasan untuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memulai kelas pertamanya di bangku perkuliahan, ia belum mempunyai teman dan hanya duduk sendiri di ujung kelas.

"Hai" Jaejoong mendongkak ketika suara itu menyapanya. Seorang pria berwajah manis tersenyum padanya.

"Hai"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau?"

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Jeng jeng

Lama ff ini gak berlanjut dan aku datang membawa kelanjutannya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Membingungkan kah? Tenang, plot ff ini sudah tersusun dengan cara penyelesaiannya.

Kalau banyak yang suka, aku bakal update lanjutannya.

Yang sudah review jangan lupa review lagi ya..dan yang belum review silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**The way I love you**

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt

**Rating :** PG 13 for now!

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Haneul

**WARNING: Ff ini mungkin mengerikan buat sebagian orang karena terdapat karakter yang tidak sesuai kehendak orang itu sendiri padahal itu sebagian dari skenario yang sudah author pikirkan. Terdapat banyak typo dan adegan yang tidak masuk akal. Oleh karena itu lebih baik membaca warning ini terlebih dahulu. Sejauh ini para reader untuk ff ini belum ada yang begitu ^_^**

**Chapter three**

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang mengantri makanan di konter yang ada di kantin. Sejauh ini menurut pengelihatannya apa yang di takutkan Changmin pada pria manis itu masih belum terbukti. Mungkin itu hanya pendapat Changmin yang dari awal tidak menyukai pria itu. Jaejoong cukup ramah untuk orang yang pertama kali berkenalan. Mereka juga sudah berbicara tentang pribadi masing-masing meski mereka tidak menyinggung masalah keluarga. Jaejoong memang tidak mengenal siapa Kyuhun yang merupakan sahabat dari adik tirinya.

"Mianhae menunggu lama.." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum setelah tiba di samping meja mereka, membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi pesanan Kyuhyun dan juga pesanannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membantu Jaejoong, mereka memulai makan siang mereka dengan tenang. Jaejoong cukup bersyukur mendapatkan seorang teman di tempat asing seperti kampus ini. Ia memang tidak pandai dalam urusan bergaul karena Jaejoong termasuk tipe yang tertutup. Di jepang saja ia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, ia lupa kalau Jaejoong akan menanyakan itu.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya ingin jauh mengenal teman barunya ini.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Jaejoong tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku tinggal bersama orang tua dan saudara laki-lakiku" Katanya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau Jaejoong cukup sedih ketika mengatakan itu.

"Lain kali aku ke apartemenmu ya, Kyuhyun" Kata Jaejoong. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu. Ia tidak berbohong tentang tinggal di apartemen, tapi ia belum bicara tentang ini pada Changmin. Mungkin sahabatnya itu akan marah ketika tahu ia berteman dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari hotel tempatnya menginap pukul 8 pagi, pergi ke rumah yang ia datangi kemarin. Bukan karena ada masalah tapi ia hanya ingin mengontrol keadaan pria yang sedang tertidur itu.

Yunho mempunyai dendam masa lalu yang tidak pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Semua yang ia dapat di masa muda telah memupuknya menjadi pribadi yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Yunho hanya bermain di jalur yang sudah di ciptakan oleh ayahnya dulu.

Ia menyuruh para pengawal berjaga di luar rumah, sedang ia sendiri duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Jari-jarinya saling melekat satu sama lain, tak ada tekanan dan hanya seperti itu.

"Kau adalah teman masa kecilku. Kita bermain bersama seperti anak pada umumnya, selalu mempunyai kesukaan yang sama, dan masih seperti itu saat kita dewasa. Tapi ada satu hal yang kau ambil dariku, membuatku harus mengambil paksa milikmu. Semua, termasuk hidupmu"

Yunho menyeringai, ia merasa puas dengan semua ini. Tak ada yang lebih indah saat dendam yang kita punya, tersalurkan sesuai rencana.

"...Aku tak menyangka, anakmu telah menjeratku. Dan aku membenci itu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jreng..jreng..jreng**

Jaejoong menekan tuts piano dengan random, mencoba menghibur dirinya yang sedang kesepian. Di rumah sebesar ini mungkin hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai aktifitas. Ia baru pulang kuliah dan tak menemukan ibunya di rumah. Pelayan bilang kalau ibunya sedang pergi ke salon seperti biasa.

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang melamun di depan piano. Berulang kali pria itu menghela nafas membuat Changmin bingung, ia berdiri di tempatnya cukup lama hingga Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Dengan buru-buru Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi Jaejoong sudah memanggilnya.

"Changmin, tunggu!" Jaejoong berlari dan berhasil menghalangi langkah Changmin. Changmin berdecih, merasa terganggu oleh orang di depannya. Dengan sekali tampikan, tubuh Jaejoong oleng ke samping.

"Minggir!" Kata Changmin kasar. Jaejoong tak mau, dan ia memegang kaki Changmin, berlutut.

"Aku mohon, Changmin. Setidaknya jadikan aku temanmu" Kata Jaejoong. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu aku membencimu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Meski aku tak tahu karena apa"

"Karena kau lahir dari wanita jalang itu"

Jaejoong menatap teduh kearah Changmin, "Tapi kenapa kau selalu memanggil Omoni dengan sebutan itu?"

"Wanita penghianat seperti dia harusnya mati!" Setelah berkata itu, Changmin menghentakkan kakinya keras, hingga Jaejoong melepaskan kaki saudara tirinya itu.

BRAK!

Jaejoong menutup matanya lalu menggeleng. Ia tersenyum berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong" Katanya. .

**.**

**.**

_'Yunho, aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, dan dia menerimaku' Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Sudah lama sahabatnya itu tidak bicara tentang kekasih._

_'Siapa dia?'_

_'Dia Jihun'_

_Senyum Yunho menghilang tepat setelah sahabatnya itu menyebut nama wanita yang ia kenal. Entah bagaimana Yunho harus bersikap._

_Senang? Marah?_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai, menerima cinta pria lain? Tentunya kau akan sakit hati._

_Yunho menyukai jihun selama 3 tahun, ia tak pernah berani menyatakan cinta pada wanita itu, meski begitu ia terus memberi perhatian padanya. Jihun selalu merespon dengan baik sinyal cinta yang Yunho berikan, membuat Yunho cukup percaya diri dengan itu. Tapi pernyataan sahabatnya tadi membuat ia merasa tertohok. Yunho sudah memberikan uang, waktu dan juga cinta untuk wanita itu, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Hanya sakit hati._

Yunho meremas seprai putih yang membalut ranjang itu. Sudah 20 tahun berlalu, tapi rasa sakit hatinya tak berangsur hilang. Terlebih dulu jihun mati karena sahabatnya itu.

"Kau merenggut apa yang menjadi milikku, sekarang giliranku. Hyunjung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang berlari di seluruh rumah itu, berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari musuh yang berhasil memasuki markas sang bos besar. Di sebuah banker yang tersembunyi di belakang lemari, tiga orang dewasa dan satu anak berusia 10 tahun itu berada di dalamnya. Sang anak terus saja menangis karena ketakutan mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat ia benci.

"Hiks aku takut hiks" Kata anak itu sambil menangis. Orang tuanya berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak boleh takut, anak Appa bukan penakut" Kata pria dewasa itu. Si wanita dewasa ikut tersenyum.

"Kau disini lah bersama Ahjussi, nanti setelah aman kau bisa keluar"

"Ani Umma, Ani hiks"

"Anak pintar harus menurut" Kata si pria, mencium kening anaknya bergantian dengan istrinya.

"Jaga dia, Eunji" Kata wanita itu pada pria yang berdiri di belakang anaknya, setelah mendapat anggukan kedua orang itu pun keluar dari banker. Anak itu terus meronta ingin menyusul orang tuanya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu banker.

**"APPA...UMMAAAAA"**

**BRAK**

**"BRENGSEK!"**

Yunho berteriak di dalam ruangan tempat ia berada sebelumnya, dengan kasar menghapus airmatanya. Ia benci dengan kenangan masa lalunya. Ia benci dengan semua yang ada di hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melihat sekitar tempatnya berada, sebuah lorong apartemen yang cukup usang. Di depannya Kyuhyun sedang membuka pintu.

"Masuk, Jae" Kata Kyuhyun datar. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen milik sahabatnya itu.

"Duduklah" Jaejoong duduk di sebuah sofa yang kulitnya terkupas di beberapa bagian. Tadi setelah menyuruh Jaejoong duduk, Kyuhyun menghilang di sebuah bilik lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa saja"

Kyuhyun membuka kulkas kecilnya, mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman bersoda. "Mian, aku tinggal sendiri jadi hanya ada minuman ini" Kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan satu kaleng minuman yang ia ambil keatas meja depan Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya..." Kata Jaejoong pelan. Ia cukup aneh dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Saat Kyuhyun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman, Jaejoong yakin melihat banyak kaleng bir di sana. Kyuhyun berusia sama sepertinya yaitu 18 tahun, dan di umur itu belum di perbolehkan minum minuman seperti itu. Ia kira Kyuhyun tinggal bersama orang dewasa.

"Kyu, dimana orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jaejoong cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Mereka sudah meninggal. Saat aku berusia 10 tahun" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Jaejoong menyesal bertanya tentang itu, "Mianhae, aku tak tahu" Kata Jaejoong pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Katamu, kau tinggal bersama orang tua dan saudaramu. Bagaimana tinggal dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Tentu saja aku senang" Kata Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum. Kyuhyun tahu, Jaejoong tak bicara yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saudaramu?"

"Saudaraku? Dia baik dan kami sangat akrab"

"Wah pasti kalian sering bersama" Kata Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

_'Seharusnya begitu'_ Kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Yunho pulang ke Seoul setelah memastikan keadaan di jepang bisa terkendali. Ia memasang beberapa kamera pada ruangan itu yang terhubung dengan laptop miliknya.

"Mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho pada Haneul. Haneul yang sedang membantu Yunho mengganti baju hanya tersenyum.

"Ia sedang kuliah, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kuliahnya?" Tanya Yunho melepas bajunya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya baik-baik saja" Kata Haneul cuek.

"Dia anak yang pintar, tidak seperti anak brengsek itu" Kata Yunho. Haneul tahu siapa yang suaminya maksud.

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya, dia tidak seperti itu"

"Kau selalu membelanya, padahal dia selalu kasar padamu" Sergah Yunho kesal. Haneul menggeleng.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu. Ini memang salah kita, wajar saja dia begitu" Sambung Haneul.

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan bicarakan anak itu" Kata Yunho marah.

Pintu kamar mereka yang tidak tertutup rapat kini menutup sempurna setelah seseorang pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong duduk di atas ranjang, masih di ingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ibu dan ayah tirinya mempunyai salah pada Changmin? Apa itu? Pastinya itu sangat fatal kalau mengingat bagaimana tatapan Changmin padanya.

"_Omoni_"

.

.

.

Jaejoong lebih banyak diam malam ini, saat ia dan kedua orang tuanya makan malam, Jaejoong hanya melihat pada makan malamnya.

"Kau kenapa, Joongie?" Tanya Haneul pada anaknya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. Ketika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia akan banyak melamun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho sesudah meminum air putih.

"Baik"

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Haneul sedikit memaksa. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"_Aboji_, kenapa Changmin tidak kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho menatapnya.

"Jangan sebut anak itu..."

"**Dia anakmu kan?!**" Potong Jaejoong agak membentak, Yunho terkejut dengan itu. Anak yang ia anggap polos ternyata bisa menatapnya tajam.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu saja" Jawab Yunho dengan lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak menganak-tirikannya?" Tanya Jaejoong makin berani.

Yunho memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak suka anak yang pembangkang" Katanya, "Jika kau ingin sepertinya, silahkan. Tapi jangan panggil aku _Aboji_" Setelahnya Yunho bangun dari duduknya, pergi ke arah kamar tanpa mempedulikan siapapun.

"Jo-joongie" Jaejoong hanya menunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin baru pulang dari apartemen Kyuhyun pukul 11 malam, dengan langkah biasa ia memasuki rumah yang sengaja tidak di kunci oleh maid khusus untuknya. Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, suara deheman terdengar. Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah, tentu saja malas bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Kau sangat mempermalukan keluarga Jung. Kau memang tak pantas menjadi anakku" Kata Yunho tanpa memandang Changmin dan pandangan matanya terus mengarah pada koran di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi sungguh...kau seperti sampah" Lanjut Yunho datar. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, merasa terhina dengan sebutan itu.

"Kenapa? Jangan karena kau tahu semuanya, kau bisa melawanku. Dengar, bahkan ibumu bertekuk di bawahku" Kata Yunho masih dengan wajah datarnya, kini ia sudah menatap Changmin.

"Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih ingin menjadi gelandangan daripada harus bersamamu" Kata Changmin menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Wow! Seperti inikah ucapan dari anak yang aku besarkan? Kau sama seperti ayahmu. Bodoh dan tak tahu diri" Kata Yunho tersenyum meledek. Changmin menahan nafas sejenak, berusaha menahan tetes airmata yang ingin keluar dari bola matanya. Selama 18 tahun hidupnya yang tak berarti, orang di depannya ini lebih sering menyakitinya. Changmin membenci Yunho, sangat. Tapi pria itu selalu bisa menjeratnya agar tetap berada di bawah kaki.

Dan Changmin sungguh membenci itu, membenci dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Changmin, kau tetap anakku seperti Jaejoong, tapi aku tak segan menyakiti kalian kalau kalian membantahku. Perintah dan perkataan Jung Yunho adalah benar. Ingat itu" Kata Yunho panjang, kemudian ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Changmin menunduk, airmatanya menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah. Changmin tak menginginkan apapun, hanya ingin hidupnya kembali normal seperti 12 tahun lalu. Tentunya dengan menghilangkan iblis itu dari hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit setelah melihat Changmin yang menangis. Ia memang baru datang, tapi ia tahu kalau seseorang telah menyakiti Changmin. Rasa ingin mendekat sekarang jauh lebih kuat. Ia tahu Changmin membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman dan sandaran ketika lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah selesai membuat roti isi. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Ia sengaja membuatnya untuk Changmin. Ia akan berusaha mulai hari ini.

**Tok..tok..**

Karena tak ada jawaban, Jaejoong mencoba masuk kedalam kamar Changmin, masuk perlahan kearah tempat tidur dan melihat saudara tirinya sedang meringkuk disana. Jaejoong terkikik melihat Changmin yang tidur berantakkan.

"Seperti anak kecil saja" Gumam Jaejoong. Ia lalu meletakkan roti isi buatannya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur bersama segelas susu. Ia selalu melihat Changmin sarapan dengan roti dan ia berfikir kalau membuat roti isi adalah ide yang bagus. Dengan pelan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Changmin membuka matanya lalu duduk. Di usap wajahnya yang tampak buruk karena menangis semalam. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering , di tolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan menemukan segelas susu juga roti isi yang tak biasanya ada disana. Ia berfikir kalau maid yang membuatkannya, sebelum melihat nama dari orang yang ia kenal, ada pada sebuah kartu yang terselip di bawah gelas susu.

_"Untukmu, Changmin. Semoga suka. Jaejoong"_

Terdapat tanda senyum pada akhir kalimat. Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia belum pernah di buatkan makanan dengan memo yang unik seperti itu dan tentu saja ia senang.

Apa? Senang?

Changmin langsung menggeleng, ia tidak boleh seperti itu, siapa tahu ini hanya jebakan dan ia tidak boleh tertipu.

Tapi, di mata Changmin roti isi itu sangat indah dan menggiurkan, tidak pantas untuk di abaikan. Jika ia memakannya dengan lahap juga tidak ada yang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Joongie" Kata Haneul sambil tersenyum.

"Apa terlihat?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan bodoh.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ah, _Omoni_ bisa saja" Kata Jaejoong tersipu. Kedua orang itu saling bergurau tanpa tahu seseorang menatap sinis pada mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Seketika tawa ibu dan anak itu terhenti.

"Ah tidak, _Aboji_"

"Siapa orang yang membuat anakku bahagia seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho lebih jelas.

_'Aku akan membunuhnya'_

**Ceklek**

"Changmin" Panggil Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan panggilan Jaejoong dan terus berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Dia belum sarapan" Kata Haneul agak sedih.

"Tidak, _Omoni_. Dia pasti sudah kenyang" Sahut Jaejoong, berlari kedalam kamar Changmin lalu keluar dengan gelas dan piring kosong. Pria manis itu tersenyum, menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa pada orang tuanya.

"Tadi, aku membuatkannya susu dan roti isi, dan ia sudah menghabiskannya" Kata Jaejoong dengan riang, membuat Haneul dan Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

Haneul dengan tatapan haru sedang Yunho dengan tatapan datar.

_'Dia memang istimewah'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati.

**TBC**

Di chapter sebelumnya rata-rata readers bingung dengan ff ini. Semoga di chapter ini sedikit mengurangi rasa bingung dan penasaran kalian. Aku tidak berusaha membuat ff ini rumit, hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda saja. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan cerita yang aku buat tolong tinggalkan ff ini tanpa pesan. Gomawo ^^

Ah iya, ada yang sudah tahu jalan cerita ff ini? Ayo di tebak. Hehe

Jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**The way I love you**

**Genre** : Drama, Romance, Angst

**Rating** : Nc 17

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Haneul, and other

**Warning : di sini sifat Yunho OOC banget dan aku tahu kalau itu mempunyai image yang buruk untuk ff ini tapi aku hanya ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda. Jika ada diantara readers yang kecewa atau pun tidak suka, tolong tinggalkan ff ini. Gomawo ^_^**

**Author's note :** Apakah ini bisa jadi ff minjae? *smirk*

Ada perubahan umur dan waktu kejadian perkara #elah. Umur Changmin 3 tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Hmm apa lagi yah?

**Chapter 4**

Sebuah botol minuman berhasil tertangkap oleh Changmin, "Thanks, Kyu"

"Benarkah _Aboji _mu mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping sahabatnya. Changmin mengangguk sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Dia bisa mengatakan apapun, ketika marah ia akan berkata lembut tapi menyakitkan untuk mengingatkan kita tentang kesalahan" Kata Changmin. Kyuhyun terdiam. Changmin tahu semua tentang Yunho bahkan sifatnya, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini masih saja bertahan, tidak langsung membeberkan semuanya.

_'Aku tahu kau menyayanginya'_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan Changmin, melihat pada mata pria itu yang tampak lembab, pasti semalaman ia menangis.

Kyuhyun bertemu Changmin 10 tahun yang lalu, saat menghadiri pemakaman ibu Changmin. Ia melihat seorang pria kecil memakai jas, berdiri di depan nisan sambil memegang setangkai bunga. Setelah meletakkan bunga itu, pria dewasa di belakangnya mengelus rambut Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo kita pulang" Pria itu menarik tangan Changmin lembut, tapi Kyuhyun agak terganggu dengan pria itu. Ia merasa aneh dengan senyum yang terus di tunjukkan selama pemakaman, meski senyum itu begitu lembut tapi ada maksud tertentu di dalamnya, seperti bentuk kepuasan.

Setelah itu mereka sering bertemu di pemakaman karena ayah Kyuhyun bekerja di sana.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir," Kata Changmin menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa anak itu tidak menyerah?" Lanjut Changmin. Ia ingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Maksudmu, Jaejoong?" Changmin mengangguk.

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah keputusanku. Aku membenci ibunya, maka aku pun membencinya"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Chwang. Kau mungkin melihat ibunya berselingkuh dengan ayahmu, tapi itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jaejoong"

"Iya, tapi bisa saja dia anak hasil hubungan gelap bersama _Aboji_"

"Aku tidak yakin itu" Kata Kyuhyun. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdebat denganku tentang Jaejoong? Bukankah kau tidak peduli?" Selidik Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat kearah lain. Changmin sudah mengenal kyuhyun lama dan pria itu tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau punya rahasia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bersiul sambil mencuci piring di dapur. Ia melakukan itu hanya agar dirinya tidak merasa kesepian. Tadi para maid sudah melarangnya melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja ia bersikeras. Kuliah sedang libur dan ia tidak punya kegiatan lain kecuali makan dan tidur, di tambah lagi rumah sebesar ini yang terlihat hanya kesibukan maid. Hari ini ibu dan ayahnya pergi kesebuah pertemuan antar relasi dan meninggalkannya dirumah, sedang Changmin belum pulang.

**Brak**

Jaejoong tersentak, menoleh lalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho yang berdiri di depan kulkas dengan minuman kalengnya. Ia tidak mendengar kedatangan ayahnya itu.

"_A-aboji_, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia masih terus mencuci. Yunho mengangguk. Ia langsung melemparkan botol minuman yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah, lalu berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Mana, _Omoni_?"

"Dia pergi bersama istri-istri relasiku, untuk menjaga kesopanan saja" Kata Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut ketika tangan Yunho berada di atas tangannya, ikut menari di bawah aliran air.

Yunho membantu menggerakkan tangan Jaejoong untuk terus menyuci. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang Jaejoong sukai. Yunho cukup sering tersenyum dan tiap senyum yang ia tunjukkan ada maknanya, tapi senyum tulus seperti sekarang lah yang paling ia sukai.

"Kau pria, tapi tanganmu halus" Komentar Yunho, masih terus menggerakkan tangannya. Jaejoong berdebar. Itu adalah pujian untuknya.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng berlebihan.

"Belum"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho terkejut, "Aku pikir banyak wanita yang menyukaimu"

Jaejoong melihat tangan ayahnya yang masih mengelus pelan tangannya. Jaejoong merasakan rasa geli bercampur getar di hatinya, mungkin karena tak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak suka" Kata Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong menunduk lalu menarik tangannya yang di pegang Yunho, mengeringkannya pada apron yang ia pakai.

"Aku tidak suka wanita" Kata Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum samar, tentu ia tahu tentang itu. Apapun tentang Jaejoong, ia tahu.

"Wow, aku cukup terkejut" Kata Yunho berpura-pura. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. Mereka hampir berbicara lagi kalau saja suara gebrakan pintu tidak terdengar.

"Changmin" Panggil Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin yang baru datang langsung berjalan ke kamar. Jaejoong mengejar Changmin, meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang meremat tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin ah" Panggil Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang Changmin. Sesering pria itu memanggilnya, Changmin tetap tak menyahut atau berhenti melangkah.

"**Tunggu!**" Jaejoong menyelinap, berdiri di depan Changmin dengan tangan yang mengembang. Kini ia ada di antara Changmin dan pintu kamar. Changmin menatap datar saudara tirinya itu, sedang Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang-"

"Aku mau bercerita banyak padamu" Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin tanpa mendengar penolakan dari pria itu.

Mereka berdua berlalu dari tempat itu, menuju kearah luar. Yunho semakin kesal melihatnya. Ia benci jika ada orang yang mengakrabkan diri dengan anak tirinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hentikan, **BRENGSEK!**" Changmin menyentakkan tangan Jaejoong setelah mereka tiba di taman. Meski Changmin memperlakukannya kasar tapi Jaejoong tetap tersenyum.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kita sering keluar bersama?" Tanya Jaejoong, tidak mempedulikan tatapan marah Changmin. Ia melihat sekitar, lalu menemukan mobil penjual es krim, seketika wajahnya semakin merekah.

"Kau tunggu di sini" Kata Jaejoong, lalu berlari kearah mobil itu. Seharusnya Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, tapi entah kenapa ia tak menginginkan itu sekarang. Melihat wajah Ceria Jaejoong, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di sana.

Belum selesai berfikir, Jaejoong sudah kembali dengan dua cup besar es krim. Tak lupa dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ia menyodorkan satu pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa, tapi rasa cokelat tak buruk juga" Kata Jaejoong. Changmin sudah mengambil es krim itu meski tak melakukan apa-apa padanya, sedang Jaejoong terlihat asik menjilati es krimnya.

"Kau tahu, Changmin. Dulu sewaktu kecil _Appa_ sering mengajakku memakan es krim di taman" Kata Jaejoong, ia melihat pada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain, mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kadang aku merengek padanya ketika ia tak membelikan es krim kesukaanku, meski begitu _Appa_ tidak pernah memarahiku.

Ia menyayangiku melebihi apapun" Kata Jaejoong, bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, saat sang ayah masih bersamanya.

"Jaejoong, kau tahu kemana Ayahmu?" Tanya Changmin. Ia cukup penasaran dengan itu hingga tidak sadar bertanya.

Jaejoong menerawang, "_Appa_ bertengkar dengan _Omoni_ entah karena apa, lalu _Omoni_ membawaku pergi dari rumah"

_**10 tahun yang lalu...**_

"Dengar, Haneul. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sahabatmu sendiri yang mengatakan itu, dan dia memberiku foto-foto di mana kau berselingkuh dengan pelacur itu" Kata Haneul dengan emosi. Suaminya bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi. Ia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi istrinya itu masih bersikeras.

"Aku kira kau mencintaiku, tapi ternyata...akh aku membencimu" Haneul langsung menghampiri Jaejoong kecil yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan, menarik tangan anaknya itu.

"_A-aniya, Appa!_"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia seperti tertarik ke dunia nyata. Itu adalah kenangan terakhirnya tentang sang Ayah. Changmin terdiam, mendengar cerita Jaejoong dan setelah ini rahasia tentang mimpi-mimpinya itu akan segera terungkap.

Jadi, apakah pria yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah ayah Jaejoong atau bukan?

"Kau punya foto ayahmu?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Wajahnya hanya tersimpan di otakku" Jawab Jaejoong. Changmin melemas, sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu lebih keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melihat laptop miliknya di ruang kerja, membuka arsip foto lamanya yang ia simpan di satu folder dengan kata sandi tentunya.

Banyak foto-foto dirinya saat masih muda, dan ada juga beberapa foto orang yang di sukainya dulu, jihun.

Yunho tersenyum, wanita berparas cantik yang begitu ia kagumi itu terlihat cocok memakai seragam sekolah. Yunho ingat masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia memberikan segalanya untuk wanita itu. Mungkin hanya Jihun yang mengerti Yunho.

Foto terus berganti, kini giliran fotonya bersama seorang pria, saling merangkul dan tertawa, seolah saat itu adalah saat indah bagi mereka.

"Seandainya saja kau tak mengecewakanku, maka saat ini kau hidup bahagia"

Yunho mungkin terlihat tangguh di luar, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pria rapuh. Hidupnya penuh dengan kekecewaan dan yang terpenting, ia tidak percaya cinta.

Cinta adalah nafsu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin, kemarin aku bertanya pada _Aboji_ untuk membiayaimu kuliah, lalu kita bisa bersama tiap saat" Kata Jaejoong dengan bersemangat. Dari tadi ia terus mengoceh, melupakan es krimnya yang sedikit meleleh, lalu menjilatnya hingga termakan setengah, sedangkan Changmin hanya pendengar setia. Pria itu sudah menghabiskan es krimnya lebih cepat. Jaejoong lalu menyodorkan es krimnya, menyuruh Changmin ikut menjilat. Changmin menggeleng lalu Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin dekat denganku?" Tanya Changmin, menoleh pada Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki saudara. Aku benci sepi, aku tidak suka sendiri. Dari dulu aku yang anak tunggal tidak pernah merasakan bermain bersama saudara" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Meski bicaramu kasar, tapi dari sinar matamu aku tak melihat kekerasan. Aku hanya melihat kesepian" Kata Jaejoong. Changmin tercenung. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tahu sifatnya, selain Kyuhyun.

"Sok pintar" Cemooh Changmin. Ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Yak, aku belajar mengetahui arti ekspresi orang di jepang"

"Bahkan _Aboji_ saja menganggapku sampah" Kata Changmin. Ia ingat sekali wajah ayahnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Changmin, _Aboji_ itu terlalu sulit di tebak ya. Kadang ia bisa menjadi kasar, lalu menjadi halus, dingin dan hangat. Aku tak tahu yang mana sifat aslinya"

"Kalau kau tahu sifat aslinya, aku yakin kau beribu kali akan membencinya" Kata Changmin misterius. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya seolah berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Aku bersamanya lebih dari 10 tahun, jadi aku tahu sifatnya"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Yunho yang terputus begitu saja.

_'Kekasih? Memang ada yang mau denganku?'_ Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar itu seseorang berbaring, dengan selang infus yang menempel pada tangan kirinya, serta masker oksigen yang berada di hidungnya. Disana tidak terdengar bunyi apapun kecuali alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Kamar itu di desain secara khusus seperti rumah sakit, ada beberapa obat dalam botol putih yang berjejer di atas nakas.

**Ceklek..**

Pintu terbuka, seseorang yang memakai jas hitam masuk kedalam. Ia memeriksa setiap sudut kamar itu, termasuk jendela besar yang ada di sana. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, ia melihat pada orang yang berbaring itu, menatapnya sendu lalu menempelkan ponsel yang ia pegang ke telinganya, seseorang bicara di sana.

"Ya, Tuan. Semua aman terkendali" Katanya, membuat sang lawan bicara tersenyum puas.

Setelah hubungan telepon berakhir, pria itu melihat kesekitarnya, setelah cukup ia pun keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan kembali pria yang masih terlelap tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mata bermanik hitam itu terbuka, orang yang terus tertidur selama beberapa waktu itu kini kembali melihat warna indah dari benda-benda di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin dan Jaejoong pulang kerumah pada sore hari, setelah puas bercerita segala hal walaupun yang mengambil alih pembicaraan hanya Jaejoong saja. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, mereka bertemu dengan Yunho dan Haneul yang sedang bersantai. Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, berbeda sekali dengan Haneul yang melihat kedua anaknya dengan berbinar.

"_Omoni_, sudah pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Joongie, minnie, kalian pergi bersama? Wah!" Haneul bangun dari duduknya, berdiri di antara anak-anaknya. Changmin berniat pergi tapi Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Kau ingat janji kita tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Changmin mendengus kesal.

'Kalau kau tidak mau cepat tua, maka sering-seringlah tersenyum' Changmin mengutuk perkataan itu dan janji yang di ucap setelahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Perutku sakit" Kata Changmin lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Haneul menatap kagum sang anak yang akhirnya bisa meluluhkan sikap kasar Changmin. Tapi tentu berbeda dengan pendapat Yunho. Alis pria itu semakin mengerut, tanda bahwa ia tengah kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone's POV**

_hhh hhh hhh_

Aku harus segera berlari menjauh. Aku tidak boleh di temukan lagi. Cukup, cukup penderitaan selama 3 tahun ini. Aku manusia, bukan seekor kucing yang seharusnya berada di kandang. Aku membenci diriku yang tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri, semua ini karena obat-obat itu yang membuat tubuhku seakan lumpuh, meski saat pengaruhnya hilang aku bisa bergerak bahkan menghajar orang, tetap saja aku berada di bawah kendali orang-orang itu.

**POV end**

Pria berpiyama biru itu terus berlari meski nafasnya tersengal dan keringat terus membasahi pakaiannya. Tentu saja ia lemah karena ini kali pertama ia berlari jauh setelah hampir 3 tahun hanya terbaring di tempat tidur.

Kali ini ia tidak boleh menyerah pada waktu. Ia harus bebas dan terlepas dari belenggu yang menjeratnya.

Ia ingat perkataan seseorang _'Kau harus tetap hidup. Pergi dan selamatkan dirimu'_

_'Tapi bagaimana denganmu?'_

_'Sudahlah, aku akan tetap disini hingga waktuku tiba'_

Ia juga masih ingat wajah menerawang pria itu. Ada sebuah gurat keputusasaan disana.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membalas budi padamu, anak muda" Tekadnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melamun di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk guling. Ia sedang berfikir kenapa rasa bencinya pada Jaejoong berkurang dan kini berganti rasa peduli. Sejak kapan ia mempunyai sifat itu? Peduli pada orang lain? Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak peduli.

Apa mungkin karena ia merasa mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu, sama-sama menjadi korban keegoisan para orang tua? Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong jika suatu hari nanti tahu yang sebenarnya. Dulu Changmin menganggap ia tidak perlu khawatir pada hidupnya saat sang ibu meninggal, tapi hanya karena tubuhnya kecil, orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap ia tak mengerti apapun. Saat itu ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana orang lain menghujatnya dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas di dengar olehnya yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

_'Lihat, dia anak haram itu 'kan?'_

_'Ia pasti malu punya ibu yang tidur dengan adik iparnya sendiri'_

_'Yah, siapa tahu dia anak dari pamannya itu'_

_'Anak tak jelas...'_

Saat itu ia mendengar semuanya, tapi ketika ia ingin menangis, sebuah tangan menarik wajahnya hingga bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang, ia lalu mendongak dan melihat wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum.

_'Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka hanya tak mengerti bagaimana kehidupanmu'_

Sejak saat itu ia mulai percaya dengan semua perkataan Yunho. Baginya Yunho lebih dari seorang paman. Tidak salah ia memanggil orang itu sebagai.

_'Appa..'_

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, meremas guling yang terus di peluknya.

Semua kejadian itu terjadi selama 3 tahun, hingga pada malam itu kepercayaannya pada Yunho pun memudar.

Ia menganggap Yunho malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menjaganya, mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan tapi ternyata semua itu salah besar. Yunho adalah malaikat maut, yang serupa dengan iblis, dan yang membuatnya makin benci adalah ketika Yunho berkata padanya tentang sebuah kenyataan.

_'Kau tahu, Changmin. Apa yang membuatku ingin merawatmu seperti anakku sendiri? Itu karena, ada kemungkinan darahku mengalir dalam tubuhmu, mengingat aku pernah tidur dengan ibumu'_ Kata Yunho pada Changmin yang berusia 11 tahun itu.

_'...meskipun aku tak yakin kalau yang tidur dengannya hanya aku saja'_

Dan Changmin membenci Yunho mulai saat itu, hingga sekarang.

**TBC**

**Aku harap kalian baca warning yang ada di atas itu, karena aku tidak mau ada pihak-pihak yang tersakiti.**

**Karakter Yunho aku buat bejat disini, tapi kalian harus tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dan semua akan terungkap nanti.**

**Kenapa aku ungkap rahasia itu disini? Karena bukan itu inti dari cerita ini. Nanti kalian akan tahu apa yang akan di perbuat Yunho pada Jaejoong. Hehe.**

**Ada yang masih belum ngerti disini?**

**Mengenai waktu. Ibu jj nikah sama Yunho waktu jj umur 8 tahun dan Changmin umur 11 tahun. Ibunya changmin meninggal waktu anaknya umur 8 tahun.**

**Kalau masih ada yg mau di tanyakan silahkan ke kotak review ^_^**

**See you next chapter~**


End file.
